


Give Me Your Love and I'll Give You Mine

by ink_writes16



Series: Always And Forever [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ballerina!Natasha, F/M, Fluff, The prequel to Моя балерина, ballerino!bucky, not superpower au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_writes16/pseuds/ink_writes16
Summary: “What is that for?”“Being here. You’re always here when I need you. And you put up with me.”“I’ll always put up with you, Bucky Barnes.”ORBallerina!Natasha with Ballerino!Bucky being cute and soft with just a dash of angst
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: Always And Forever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045907
Kudos: 7





	1. From Day One I Knew You Were the One

**Author's Note:**

> You guys, I've been going over this for DAYS now and I think it's ready. I think you guys are going to like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You mean give my address to some strange guy I just met? Thanks but I’ll pass.”  
> “You think I’m strange?”  
> “Mm, a bit, yeah.”  
> “That’s actually fair.”
> 
> (Set 3 years before Моя балерина)

Natasha watched the man onstage, admiring the grace and effortlessness of his motions. And his bright blue eyes and perfect smile. 

“Who are you staring at?” Yelena asked as she pushed her shoulder, knowing the answer. “Are you going to go talk to him?”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “He’s obviously busy.”

Yelena made a sound of mock agreement. “You being ‘shy’ has nothing to do with the ring on his hand?”

Natasha smirked. “Like that would stop me,” she said playfully.

“Why don’t we just test that out, shall we?”

“What-“ Natasha furrowed her brows. 

“Barnes!” Yelena called. 

“Lena-!” The blue eyed man turned to look at them an eyebrow raised. The other girl waved him over. “You are terrible,” Natasha said through gritted teeth.

“You needed something?” The voice made her jump a little. She turned and met his eyes; something in her connected, like a light being turned on. 

“Just wanted to introduce ourselves,” Natasha smiled. “You are the new guy we’ve been hearing about, yeah?”

He nodded and held out his hand. “Bucky Barnes.” 

She shook his hand. “Natasha Romanova.”

He smiled a little. 

“I’m Yelena,” she piped in and he laughed a little. 

“Nice to meet you both.”

“You too.” Yelena turned to Nat. “I’ve got to go, you’ll be fine.”

Natasha looked at her, caught off guard. “What? Wait-“ But Yelena was already gone. “Great.”

Bucky smiled at her, “was she your ride?” 

Natasha hesitated but shook her head. “No, I’m here for another hour or two but I was going to take a cab.”

He shifted and shoved his hands in his pocket. “That is a choice. Or I could give you a free ride home?”

“You mean give my address to some strange guy I just met?” She joked. “Thanks but I’ll pass.”

“You think I’m strange?” He gasped with mock offense. 

“Mm, a bit, yeah,” she smiled. 

“That’s actually fair,” he laughed.

Her smile widened. “So, I’m taking a cab.”

“If you change your mind,” he started hesitantly, “uh, let me know.”

“Right, I’m sure your wife would like that,” she teased.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Wife?”

“You’ve- you’re wearing a ring...” 

“Oh! No, that’s not-“ he laughed nervously. “I’m not married. Definitely single.”

_He’s so cute when he’s flustered,_ she thought.

“You know what, Barnes?” He smiled a bit at the name. “I’ll take you up on your offer...if you agree to meet me for coffee.”

He grinned and took a breath. “Deal.”

She smiled and pulled a corner off a piece of paper and scribbled down some numbers. “I have to go to my next class but call or text me later and we can figure out when.”

He smiled and took it. “Class?”

She smirked a little. “Mhm.”

“What kind of class?”

“Where’s the fun in telling you?”


	2. First Dates and Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They won’t tell me. I bet her parents are famous.”  
> “Why do you say that?”  
> “Only two kinds of people hide their kid’s names: mobsters and famous people.”

Natasha closed the cab door and took a breath. The coffee shop looked like every generic coffee shop in movies: chairs and tables set up in front of the door, a chalk board with a cutesy greeting and the names of a few of the drinks off the menu, scrawled in fancy handwriting. She looked at the scene and straightened, pulling her bag closer. As she didi, a familiar face exited the building. Bucky smiled when their eyes met and he lifted a cup in one hand as a greeting. 

“Who’s the other coffee for?” She asked with a smile, even though she knew the answer.

He laughed and gestured to one of the tables. “I have a date with a cute redhead.” 

“You think I’m cute?” She sat across from him with a smirk. She took the coffee he handed her, laughing as he turned a light shade of pink.

“W- I mean, sort of.”

“Wow, it is every girl's dream to be called ‘sort of’ cute on a first date, well done,” she teased, shaking her head. Bucky covered his face and groaned. 

“I’m never going to live that down, am I?”

“Absolutely not,” she agreed, taking a drink. “How did you know how I like my coffee?”

He shrugged. “Lucky guess?”

She gave him a look. “Yelena told you, didn’t she?”

“How’d you know?”

“Lucky guess,” she said flatly. “How much did she tell you?”

“I mean, I asked her not to tell me much. It was pretty much general things to avoid doing and saying. And your coffee order.”

“Really?” She asked incredulously. “‘Cause given the opportunity, she’d tell you my whole life story.”

“I know,” he shrugged, “I wanted to hear it from you.”

She smiled and leaned back in her chair. “That’s probably smart, Yelena can be a little dramatic.” He laughed and shook his head. 

“I honestly don’t doubt that.”

She watched him with a smile for a moment before speaking again. “Thank you though.”

“For?”

She started to say something but stopped. “The coffee,” she said instead. 

“Of course,” he nodded. He seemed to understand what she really meant. “So, Ms. Romanov, any relation to the royals?”

She tilted her head slightly. “Well, if there is, they must have cut me out of the will.”

“Such a shame, you would’ve made the perfect princess.”

Natasha laughed softly and shook her head. 

“So what made you start dancing?”

“Oh, uh, I saw the Russian ballet with my parents as a kid. I think.”

“You think?” He joked.

“I saw a dance company from somewhere with someone and thought ‘I want to do that’. So I did.”

“That’s fair you seem like that kind of person.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“What got a guy who’s built like a football player into dance?”

He made a face and took a drink of his coffee. “Football.”

“Wait really?”

He nodded again. “I played in high school and our coach said we all had to do that dance elective they offered for at least two weeks and I loved it.”

“So did it actually help you play like they say it does?”

“Yeah, but we still lost ‘cause our coach got fired halfway through the season and they never hired a replacement.”

“I see,” she hummed. “Did you play in college?”

“No, I did not. I find college jocks are insufferable.”

“I agree,” she laughed. 

After a few more hours of talking, joking, and laughing, Natasha pulled out her buzzing phone.

“Oh, shit,” she muttered. 

“What’s the matter?” Bucky watched her as she gathered her stuff.

“I lost track of time. I’m so sorry; I really have to go.”

“Well, can I give you a ride?”

She shook her head, “it’s only three or four blocks away.”

“Are you sure?”

She smiled and paused. “Today was amazing, thank you.” She stood and kissed his cheek quickly before leaving. 

“Wh- Wait, Nat.” She turned to look at him. “I’ll see you at rehearsal?” 

She grinned and nodded. As she walked, she put the phone to her ear. 

“Hey, Nat, where are you?” She could hear Wanda typing away at the computer. “You’re usually here like a half hour early.”

“I’m so sorry, Wanda, I’m running a bit late. But, I’m on my way.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, yeah, I’m okay.”

“Okay, well, I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah,” she said, hanging up. Not even a full minute later, it rang again. “Hello, Yelena.”

“What’re you up to?” 

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know. You gave him my coffee order.” She turned the corner and stepped to the side to avoid running into someone. 

“Right! The date! How’d it go?”

“It was...it was fun, I guess.”

“You guess.”

“I dunno, Yelena.”

“You do like him, don’t you?”

“You don’t get it. I have to go, I’ve got a class to teach. “

“Talia.”

“Bye, Lena.”

“Bye,” Yelena responded begrudgingly as she hung up. 

Natasha shook her head and walked into the small dance studio. 

“Hey, Wanda, I’m so sorry I’m late.”

“It’s okay,” the receptionist said, shaking her head. “You still have 20 minutes until your class starts.”

“Did anyone come in early?”

“Just Morgan, as always.”

Natasha leaned on the desk. “Have you ever actually seen her parents? She says they come to recitals but I’ve never actually seen them.”

Wanda leaned forward like she was delivering the latest gossip. “Her parents don’t drop her off. It’s always some guy named Happy or something. He’s like her chauffeur or babysitter or something.”

“Really?” Wanda nodded. “You’ve never met her parents? What’s her last name?”

“They won’t tell me. I bet her parents are famous though.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Only two kinds of people hide their kid’s names: mobsters and famous people.”

Natasha laughed. “Right. And she does not seem like a girl raised by mobsters.”

“Exactly.”

“Alright, well, is she in there?”

“Yeah, waiting for you.”

“Perfect. And thanks, Wanda.”

“Yup.”

Natasha walked down the hall to her studio and saw a little girl with long dark hair twirling around the room. She smiled to herself and pushed open the door. 

“Hey, Morgan.”

The little girl stopped and smiled at her. “Miss Nat!”   
“How was that talent show that you told me about?” Natasha asked, putting her bag down to the side. 

“I won second place!”

“Really? Look at you go, kid.”

Morgan smiled widely. “Thanks for helping with that other dance.”

“Of course, you did a good job. I’m proud of you.”

The little girl sat down as another student came in. “Thanks,” she grinned. 

* * *

_ “Uh, hey, Natasha. So, I had a lot of fun today. And I don’t know what your schedule looks like but I’d really like to go out with you sometime. Again… So call me back? This is Bucky, b-by the way. If you didn’t- okay, I’m going to hang up now. Bye.” _

Natasha opened her apartment door and dropped her keys on the entry table. Yelena was sitting on the floor surrounded by records and books. 

Yelena had moved in with Natsha a little over a year before, making the arguments that rent would be cheaper and Yelena could drive Natasha around the city (as long as she helped pay for the gas bill). She’d agreed and always wondered what she’d find when she opened the door. It was often a scene like this one: Yelena reorganizing things because she got bored, or her roommate making out with someone on the couch (Natasha usually ignored them and went into her room and turned on music). 

“Should I organize them by color or band name?” Yelena asked, barely looking over her shoulder. 

“Alphabetical by album name.”

The blonde turned and gave her a disgusted look. “I don’t know why I even ask you.”

Natasha smiled and riffled through the mail on the counter. 

“What was the gross smile about when you first came in?”

“Me?”

“No, our third roommate,” the blonde responded sarcastically.

“It’s nothing. It’s just been… a pretty good day.”

“Because of him?” Natasha could hear the smirk in her voice. 

“I will throw this envelope at you.”

“Aww, Little Red’s all smitten,” she teased. 

“It was only  _ one _ date,” she protested, carefully navigating her way through the vinyls to join her roommate. 

“So, are you going to schedule another date?”

“I honestly don’t know, Lena.”

“You two would make such cute babies.”

“Ew, oh my god, please don’t ever say that.”

Yelena laughed. “But seriously you’d be obnoxiously adorable together. Plus you like him, you said it yourself.”

“He is pretty cute, huh.”

“If you don’t go out with him, I might.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Natasha scoffed.


End file.
